


Rough Day

by ReesieReads



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Comfort, Fluff, I Wrote This Instead of Sleeping, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 03:08:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24407794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReesieReads/pseuds/ReesieReads
Summary: Remus had had a rough day, and all he wants is a little dick and some cuddiling from his snake boyfriend.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Deceit Sanders
Kudos: 75





	Rough Day

**Author's Note:**

> A short drabble based off a prompt my friend gave me!
> 
> Warning: Sexual innuendo
> 
> Prompt: "I've had a rough day and all I want is some dick and cuddles" Demus

"UGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH"

Janus bit his lip to avoid laughing as his boyfriend let out a loud groan. To anyone else it may have sounded like a shout of pain, but he had known Remus long enough to know it was simply one of frustration. Unfortunately for his boyfriend, Remus was extremely hard to take seriously, especially when he was mad or upset.

It wasn't that Janus didn't value his boyfriend's feelings, rather that Remus acted like an absoulte child when he was upset. It was like watching a toddler throw a temper tantrum. Janus was luckily use to this behavior though, and simply sat next to his boyfriend who sat face planted into their ratty couch.

Running a gloved hand up and down Remus' back he asked in a soothing voice "whats the matter my dear?"

"I've had a rough day," Remus said, his voice muffled "and all I want right now is some dick and cuddles."

Janus chocked down a snort, but he couldn't fight the grin the crossed his face "well, I can't provide the first one, but I am open for cuddles?"

The next thing he knew Remus was curled up in his lap, face pressed tightly into his chest. Janus smiled sweetly, running a hand through his boyfriend's hair as Remus tangled his other hand with one of his own. 

"I love you double dee," Remus murmerd.

Janus chuckled, "I love you to Remus."


End file.
